


Chad Fucking Golden

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bards, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Look, I made a dumb character, he's the dad of one of my other characters and his name is Chad.Chad is a water genasi bard who sleeps with everything. He is the most bardy bard to ever exist.So of course my first course of action is to ship with another slutty dad, who was made by one of my friends! He's Callarel, a married drow who is not faithful at all and is also really easy.Just have this. I wrote it drunk at 3am. It's probably bad.





	Chad Fucking Golden

Nobody really knows how Chad Golden entered the house, or even the underdark for that matter. He liked it that way. He flounced into people's lives, a ghostly jester, romancing and bringing joy and drama to the world.

Chad for what it is worth falls in love easily; however, he just as quickly falls out of it. A one night stand, a brief fling... He's seen and done it all. Or so he thought.

He never thought he would be captivated by, a man not even that interesting. Handsome for sure, and one look at him and he knew how the night would end.

But as Chad spent more time in Callarel's company, he realised his feelings were... different. He found himself staring at the drows long hair, how he laughed, how he insulted. The man may have been submissive in bed, but in life, he was not scared. Chad was fascinated by him.

And of course, they slept together. From rumours and some things Chad had heard from one of his many children, he knew how much Callarel slept around. Illegitimate children, a pissy wife, and a flirtatious air that reminded Chad of himself.

He knew the best cause of action would be to leave and move on, but as the weeks grew into months, he realised he was content here in the Underdark. And Callarel didn't seem to be throwing him out anytime soon, so, he decided to stay.

He realised, it hurts to stay in love. And unrequited love hurts. But there were enough hot drows in the area to keep him busy in the mean time. And sometimes, Chad saw jealousy pass over Callarel's face when he flirted at his parties. And that was enough for him.


End file.
